Right Back At Ya
by laughingcow
Summary: My first Ficky here. the Lyoko gang are in high school and Yumi and Ulrich are going out till she catches him cheating and moves back to Japan.Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION SNIF WAHHHH I OWN NOTHING!

Note: the Lyoko gang are in high school now ok

'' thought

"" talking

Right Back at Ya

'How could he', Yumi thought as she ran through the crowd of students blinded by tears, 'and today of all days why', she found herself in a park exhausted she collapsed on a nearby bench the scene she had just witnessed replaying it self over and over again in her mind.

**Flashback **

'I can't believe I'm going back to Japan again it'll be so cool to see everyone again oh I can't wait to see the others'. I walked into school and went to the bench where the others and I usually meet and then………………I saw them. I couldn't believe my eyes there right in front of me making out right there were Sissy and Ulrich I couldn't take it I ran feeling my heart break.

**End Flashback**

"Stupid jerk I cant believe I fell for him", "ha look at me crying here I'm so pathetic maybe fate and destiny aren't that bad you know maybe I should take up mom's offer of staying in Japan with them instead of just visiting………..maybe I will".

Me: So what do u think not bad for my FIRST FIC?

Odd: it sucked I mean where the heck am I

Me: Odd shut it whacking him over the head with me trusty mallet mwahahahah

Odd: owwwwwwwwww u twisted freak

Me: don't insult me I have power over your future in this story

Odd:…………….

Me: thought so anyway thanks for reading this I need 3 oc's 1 girl and 2 guys though I might make it more who knows but it's most likely gonna be 3 thanks anyway please review.


	2. Oc form me forgot

**Disclaimer ** ………………………….i'm not answering this you should know

**OC sheet **

Whoops heh heh um I forgot about the OC form so here it is

Name-

Age-(no younger then 14)

Height-

Appearance-

Birthplace-

Personality-

Special Talent-(optional I just put this in for no reason)

Outfits- (u can just put a few and their colors and I can work from there)

Background-

Hobbies-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Fav Color-

Strength-

Weakness-

Dream-

Love Interest-(out of anyone frome CL or an Oc)

Part played in band (except drums and keyboard or lead singer)

Family-

U can add any extra stuff I guess and don't be afraid to write a big description I do it all the time.


	3. Knock Out Reuinion

Me: OLA PEOPLE IM BACKKKKKKK MWAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ulrich:………………….freak

Me: look who's talking cheater knocks him out with mallet and tosses him into trash can AngelBolt personally I think mallets are better since their bigger and heavier they hit harder and more though shovels are cool and probably easier to hide hmmmutter to self "I wonder if I could invent a shovel-mallet"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kai (look at bottom to se her info) and I also don't own Nikana Olos he belongs to Nikana Olos.

**Notes: **"" talking, '' thinking, () me saying stuff

And can ppl make their OC's 15 or 16 okay I want them to be in the same class

**Back home Yumi's** POV

"If you would please fasten you seatbelts the plane will be landing in a few minutes" the intercom blared, 'hummm I wonder where the intercoms are? Why do they bother to hide them? I mean who wants an intercom? Oh my god I'm so nervous I'm thinking about intercoms'. 'I wonder why I'm so nervous………duh maybe cause I haven't seen the others in years and I wonder what they'll think of me, do they even remember me and what they look like now', "Mom, do you think…", "Now Yumi everything will be fine ok the others remember you and as soon as you see them everything will flow ok" Mom reashured me hugging me, "thanks Mom I really appreciate it", "No problem sweetie you can talk to me about anything ok"she said hugging me, "thanks again Mom" I replied returning the hug who knows things might just work out.

THE END OF CHAPPY now follow the yellow brick road………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………..

……………………………

…………………………..

……………………….

………………………

NO NOT REALLY

**Airport -**Yuni's pov

'OMG IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK'(if u didn't know she's in Japan), 'I thought mom said the others would be there' I turned around to see my mom waving at someone and I turned around to se AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**KAI'S POV- **5 minutes before

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY TWIN SISTER" i yelled causing Nikky to wince, "Kai do u mind keeping it down a bit", oh poor little Nikky ,he hates that nickname but hey when so I care.

Nikky's full name is actually Nikana Olos he is Caucasian and has brown hair, it's fun to ruffles his hair his experession is priceless um anyway, he also wears glasses and is slightly muscled. Nikky is a pretty quite guy and seems shy if you don't know him like I do 'I've known him since we were babies Yumi too' he tends to keep his feelings bottled up but yall should know that when you do that it all comes out at once when u blow. In our group he is our little gineus he's a wiz at computer stuff and in our band he plays lead guitar, 'I play drums and some times lead singer mostly leave the singing to Yumi'. He also has a little sister called Tanri.

"BUT NIKKY I WANNA SEE YUMI" I whinned pouting and using fake tears", "Okay okay just don't cry", "YAYYYYY" I said hugging him, "COMMON NIKKY LETS GO", "OKAY JUST DON'T CALL ME THAT", "……………….NIKKY" and we ran off with him chasing me till I saw aunt Yumiko (I don't know Yumi's moms name) and ran toward her when I bumped inot some one.

**Yumi's POV**

" what the" I said as the person knocked me over.

GTG will update soon ok bye


	4. Letting it out

HI PEOPLE ESPECIALLY Purin-Chan129 TELL UR FRIEND THAT I AGREE WITH HER ABOUT ULRICH BUT KOUICHI AND KOJI (DIGIMON FRONTEIR) ARE SOOOO MUCH HOTTER OH AND ED IS CUTE TOO THOUGH I LUV HIS LITTLE BROS VOICE HE SOUNDS SO ADORABLEEEEE. Ask ur friend if she wants to make an oc.

**Note:**

Samysquirrel: Nikky is Caucasian it says so when he's introduced, and I'll say chan sometimes okay but not all the time.

NO TRAGEDIES IN OCS LIVES AND NIKANA CAN I PAIR NIKANA WITH SOME ONE ELSE PLS

I forgot Kai's Bio it's here and Yumi's will come soon

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kai, Nikana belongs to Nikana

**Letting it out**

BAM 2 figures fell on the floor and obesian flecked with amber opened to meet smoky, stormy midnight blue eyes.

**Yumi's POV**

"Owwwie that hurts", I heard the person who knocked me over say as they opened their eyes, 'wait hold on I know this voice and no one else has eye's like that', Kkkai?

**Kai's POV**

'Owwwie that hurts', I couldn't help saying as I tried to focus my eyes and heard the person I'd knocked down do, "Kkkai?", I looked down and, "OH MY GOSH MI-CHAN OMG OMG OMG MI-CHAN IT'S SOOOOO GOOD TO SEE U U DIDN'T EVEN WRITE TO ME OMG I HAVENT SEEN U IN YEARS MI-CHAN".

**No POV**

"KAI-CHAN" Yumi yelled after Kai's rant, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING U DIDN'T WRITE ME EITHER OH HOW R THE OTHERS IS EVERYONE OKAY HAS ANYTHING CHANGED HERE IS SCHOOL STILL WILD AND CRAZY HOW R THE TWINS AND MOM AND DAD(she means Kai's parents but since they are so close she calls Kai's parents her 2nd parents and Kai does the same)", "GIRLS stop yelling and wait till we at least get to the car okay" Yumi's mom scolded them, "Sorry mom", they both said. "Hey mi-chan", "yes", "Nicky's here", "NIKKY WHERE", "I don't know he was chasing me a second ago", they heard someone yelling, "KAI WHERE THE HELL R U WHEN I GET U I'LL", then Yumi interrupted the lunatics shouting (sry just had to add that) by running up to him screaming as she pounced on him and hugged him, "NIKKYYYYYYYYYY ITS SO GOOD TO SEE U", Nikky not expecting the extra weight toppled over, "hey Yumi it's good to see u too but could ya do me 1 favor DON'T CALL ME NIKKY", Yumi got up and put out a hand to help him up which he took then she said, "now now Nikky u know us we'll never stop calling u Nikky even when u grow old, lose ur teeth and start raving about(she put on an old grandpa voice) u young whippersnappers running all around absolutely no respect these young uns no respect", her comment started another chase through the airport(it's sooooo much fun to embarrass ppl in public places like the air port u get the funniest reactions) till Yumi's mum yelled at them to get in the car so they could go home.

Before they got to the house (which was more like a mansion than anything) that Yumi and Kai's family shared it was pretty late so they dropped Nikky off at his house before going home and after saying hello to everyone Yumi and Kai went to be.

**Kai's POV**

(DREMING) "OMG THE PIXES AHHHHHH RUN FOR UR LIFE OMG IT'S BARNEY AND THE TELLITUBIES EVERY BODY RUUNNNNNNNNNN, TELL ME THAT'S NOT MICHEL JACKSON",(Michael) "Come on children I just want to be ur friends", "AHHHHHHHH NOOOOO"(DREAM END)

'whooooooa scary dream thereshudder that was seriously messed.', I heard an odd noise, 'Hey what's that noise', and I turned around to ask Yumi only to see her crying her heart out I went over to her bed and wrapped my arms round her, "oh my goodness Yumi r u okay what happened I knew there was a reason u came to Japan so willingly ", I thought she wouldn't answer so I was surprised when she sniffed and stuttered, "Iiit's my boyfriend Ulrich the one I told u about I caught him cheating on me with Sssisy" she gasped out bursting into another round of tears, "omg mi-chan I'm so sorry now common mi-chan if he cheated on u with Sissy he wasn't worth it okay u are priceless okay and he wasn't worth it u r wayyyyyyyy to good for him and he doesn't deserve u okay it's like trying to buy a phantom in a year with a $2 monthly payment, now don't cry over him he's not worth ur tears okay sis", when I finished talking Yumi had stopped crying but was still sniffing, "want me to stay here tonight", I asked and she nodded so I tucked us in, "hey Kai", I looked at her as she went on, "why were u yelling 'oh no it's Barney' in ur sleep? Another odd original Kai dream", so I told her my dream and we laughed and fell asleep, 'the Ulrich dude is gonna pay for what he did to Yumi count on it', I though as I drifted off to sleep.

Sooooooooo what do ya think I made this one longer than the others I hope ya like it.

I still need like 3 more oc's get form from chapter 2. Here's Kai's bio

**OC sheet **

Name- Kaiala, Rhianna Ishiyama (called Kai or Rhia mostly Kai though)

Age-(no younger then 14(preferably 15 or 16 but yeah 14 works) 15

Height- barely almost 6

Appearance- is mixed so has honey gold-ish skin(Caribbean like), Japanese eye's with long dark lashes and are a stormy midnight blue black with grey clouds in them. Her hair stops 2 inches bellow waist length and is raven black with natural midnight blue and grey highlights in it kept in different styles.

Birthplace- Barbados (obsessed with this country)

Personality- Funny, kind of hyper person (around friends and family) who's nice till it comes to insulting her family or friends then she's scary as hell. Most of the time she tends to hide her feelings by acting ass hyper when she's depressed and the only people that can tell are her parents, Yumi, and the twins. To people who don't know her Kai seems a bit like a lone wolf because she's not much of a social butterfly especially among strangers, and when she's having an off day she goes totally sarcastic to everyone.

Special Talent-(optional I just put this in for no reason)

Lovely voice like an angels which she tries to hide from people and only ever sings around close family and friends' and animals are just drawn to her whether wild or tamed they all love her, and she can understand them(I'll explain later).

Outfits- (u can just put a few and their colors and I can work from there)   
mostly baggy pants and any dark t-shirts (not much detail there but there'll be in the story)

Background- Grew up with Yumi, and Nikky since they where babies, and since Yumi's family lived with hers they feel more like sisters than cousins and considering that funnily enough they were born at the same time, on the same day, in the same hospital with their mums it the same room(oddddddddddddddddddddd aint it but it's possible).

Hobbies- speaking the different languages she knows, playing with her pets, going horse riding ,gymnastics, martial arts, kendo, archery, singing, surfing, dancing, cooking and drawing

Likes- her family, friends, jokes, animals, sparring, kendo, archery, surfing

Dislikes-pervs, annoying people, snobs, bullies etc (u get where I'm going)

Fav Color- midnight blue, grey, and black

Strength- martial arts, gymnastics, able to hide emotions, and keep face emotionless

Weakness- family, her anger

Dream- to be a vet and own and small clinic and have a big family and also never to lose touch with her family and friends

Love Interest-(out of anyone from CL or an Oc) waiting for the oc's to come

Part played in band (except drums and keyboard or lead singer)

Drums, and lead singer only when their practicing and Yumi needs help

Family- lil bro Dai, lil sis Rai(the twins), Mom, Dad, Yumi and her family

U can add any extra stuff I guess and don't be afraid to write a big description I do it all the time.

She is Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and Barbadian

When she gets angry she mixes up her languages


End file.
